


Benji Dunn应该学会写一份格式正确内容详实的任务报告

by IsilVeldrin



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilVeldrin/pseuds/IsilVeldrin
Summary: 旧文存档，看着旧文好尴尬，但是就这样吧





	Benji Dunn应该学会写一份格式正确内容详实的任务报告

“你们知道ABO是什么吗？”在四个人都聚集在一个不算宽敞的安全屋休憩的时候，坐在椅子上，腿上放着电脑的Benji突然问道。  
没有人回答他。Ethan声称在昨晚的庆祝聚会里喝了太多的酒（难得有一次在预算内完成了任务，Brandt表示他代表财务部请全小队的人喝酒）正挺尸在沙发上；而导致Ethan喝了太多酒的罪魁祸首Jane则霸占了另一张沙发（就是这个女人！她昨天一边和Ethan说着什么，一边给Ethan的酒杯里一直填酒），悠闲地喝着威士忌，完全没有要搭理他的意思。  
“我知道‘该死的任务报告’是什么。”打破这片（意料之中的）尴尬的人是Brandt。他埋在一堆山一样的文书里，安全屋那张可怜的小木桌几乎就要不能承载那座堪称可怕的文书大山。  
“我还以为上次的任务报告递交早就完成了。”Benji活动着肩膀，向霸占着沙发的两个人投去怨恨的目光。  
Brandt闻言，用力地抬起头盯着他，Benji打赌他听到了脊椎关节的惨叫声。  
“除了被你们拉来出外勤之外，我还有很多别的事情要干，”他用想要杀人一样的表情说道，“而且也不知道是谁，在大家都不知道的情况下黑进了MI6，害得我要多写至少4份报告递交给4个不同的部门来解释为什么我们要黑进MI6并且在他们的服务器里留下‘猜猜我是谁’的信息。”  
Benji被Brandt的目光吓得缩了下脖子，仍然试图反驳：“我只是顺手……”  
“哦。”Brandt翻了个白眼，“我能顺手砸了你的电脑吗？”   
“别！”Benji一边抱紧了自己的电脑，一边不满地抱怨，“你不能这样威胁一位娇弱的女士！”  
“Benji，安静，”房间里唯一一位真正的女士Jane把酒杯放到一边，“如果你不能做一个正常人，那至少不要显露出你的不正常。”  
“这是一个逻辑错误，你不能让一个不正常的人做出正常的行为。而且我很明显是一个逻辑清晰的正常人。”Benji反驳道。  
Jane凶狠地瞪了他一眼。  
Brandt思考了一下，点点头说道：“我觉得Benji说得对。”  
“……你最开始想说什么来着，Benji？”Jane手指抽动了几下，抑制住了向着Brandt脸上来一拳的冲动，接着在“谋杀IMF高级官员而被自家小队长杀死”和“转移话题然后被Benji Dunn的废话烦死”中间犹豫了一下，选择了后者。  
“哦哦，对。”Benji将电脑小心地放在一边，确定了坐在文书之山后面的参谋与自己的电脑保持着安全距离，“你们知道ABO吗？”  
“我知道，”Jane点点头，“我是AB型血。”  
Benji表情复杂地盯着她看了一会，罕见地保持了沉默。  
“你这是什么回应，Benji。”Jane语气不善地说道，“这可是你问的，虽然你的问题如此的没有建树性但是我仍然好心地抽出我宝贵的时间来回答你了。”  
“你这话说的可真伤人。”Benji皱起了脸，“你知道你的回答是完全错误的吗？”  
“我可是个特工。”Jane发出了抗议，“哪怕名字是假的，血型也一定是真的好吗？”  
“而这正体现出了你对于同人文化惊人的无知，”Benji轻蔑地哼了一声，“毕竟在同人小说中——”  
一声闷响打断了他。  
两人同时转过脸，看着声音的源头——将脸砸向桌子的Brandt。  
先反映过来的是Benji。“哈，”他说道，“现在你一定体会到我老婆被你威胁时的痛苦了吧。”  
Jane翻了个白眼。“你什么时候才能学会试着用不那么恶心的词语形容一台机器？”  
Benji撇了撇嘴：“等你学会用稍微女性化一点的语气和我说话的时候。”  
“说得好。”Jane站起身来，“让我来重新帮你定义一下女性吧。”  
“安静。”脸埋在文件里的Brandt闷声说道，“安静，就一秒钟也行，虽然我知道这对你来说很难，但是拜托了Benji。”  
“Brandt？”Jane有些担忧地皱起了眉，“你还好吗？”  
“我不好。”Brandt双手捂着自己的脸，Jane从他的指缝看到他的表情非常痛苦，“Benji，来解释一下你写的这是什么报告。它从昨晚就一直困扰着我。”  
Benji眨了眨眼睛：“这，很难理解吗？”  
“如果还要再看一眼你的报告，我宁愿选择死亡。”  
“嘿！”Benji不满地皱起了脸，“你不能这样污蔑我的报告。”  
“你不能在报告中把我们这个小组比作企业号！你已经是个外勤特工了，不再是个在课上偷偷看星际迷航的小学生了！”  
“你对星际迷航有什么不满！这可是人类历史上最伟大的影视作品！”  
“我说的是你的报告！别以为把话题转移到星际迷航上就能混过去！我都没办法看完你的报告！只是开头第一句就让我崩溃！不管怎么样给我重写！”  
“天啊，如果不是我手里的任务手机已经换成了iPhone6，我真以为我又重新回到了IMF解散，我们蜷在那个小车厢里睡觉的时候。”Jane停了一下，挂上了微笑，“你们知道吗，俄罗斯淘汰下来的货车车厢运行的声音都比你们安静。”  
两个人同时闭上了嘴。  
Jane从沙发上支起上身，指了指依然挺尸在沙发上的Ethan：“你看，我要是你，我就在Ethan被你吵醒之前赶紧闭嘴。”  
“Brandt的声音可比我大多了。”  
“哦，你居然以为Brandt会给你垫背，”Jane用一种混合了同情和幸灾乐祸的眼神看了看他，“可怜的Benji，你真是什么也不知道。”  
“你不能用形容Jon Snow的句子来形容我，我可是个优秀的外勤特工——”  
“一个用星际迷航词汇来写任务报告的优秀外勤特工。”Brandt插了一句，“别再废话，重新写出一份正常的任务报告来。”  
“为什么只有我重写？”  
“因为他们的都合格。”  
“哈。”Benji翻了个白眼，“我就不信Ethan会合格。我认识他这么长时间以来，唯一一次见他拿起笔是为了把它捅进一个人的眼球里。”  
Brandt顿了一下：“他也在其他情况下拿起过笔。”  
“在你手上画速写的时候？”  
Brandt再一次走向Benji：“你为什么不能就只是普通的写一份报告然后——你在看什么？”  
“呃——舰长和大副的同人小说？”  
“什么？什么小说？”  
“同人——小说。”Benji解释道，“喜欢这部作品的人二度创作的小说。”  
“啊——好吧。”Brandt微妙地拉长了音调，“为什么舰长是二把手（Omega），大副反倒是一把手（Alpha）？所以这就是你在报告里用Omega这个词来形容我的原因吗？不过我得说，事实上我们的职位是平等的，只是分工不同。”  
“不，这和职位啥的没有关系。”Benji有些兴奋地解释道，“Spock是一个A，Alpha，而Jim则是个O，Omega，他们相互遇见之后，气味混合，于是互相吸引，碰！魔法！他们就在一起了。”  
Brandt打了个冷战：“这完全没有解释些什么。”  
“什么？这解释了一切好吗？”  
Jane看着他，眨了眨眼，然后转过头问Benji：“那AB血型的和谁互相吸引？”  
“啥？不。上帝啊。我不是在说血型这件事你要多久才明白？”  
“我早就明白。”Jane拍了拍Benji的肩膀。  
“不，”Benji絮絮叨叨地说道，“你才都不明白，‘你啥都不知道，Jane Snow’。”  
Jane又一次用她复杂的目光看了看Benji，不过这一次她选择了让步：“好吧。那你来解释一下？”  
“哦，可怜的Jane。”Benji抱着笔记本走到Jane的旁边，“就让我来好好给你解释——等等Brandt，你是说我在报告里写了ABO？”  
Benji Dunn的处理器是单核的。Jane默默在心里记下了。  
“什么？”突然变回谈话对象的Brandt一时没反应过来，他现在为了（暂时性地）逃避他那堆文件之山，正倒着坐在Benji的硬椅子上，手臂搭在椅子背上。  
“你是指！我把萦绕在我脑海里的邪恶想法都写出来了吗？我把pon farr写在了任务报告里吗？”  
“pon farr是什么？——算了，我不想知道。”Brandt痛苦地呻吟了一声，把脸埋在手掌里，“总之把你那可怕的报告重新写一遍。”  
“我执意地认为我的报告很完美。”  
“完美？不，完美的报告是像Carter特工那样的，条理清晰引用完善的，你的那个只能叫做，呃，同人小说。”  
“同人小说对我来说就是最高评价，谢谢你，Brandt。”  
“闭嘴，Benji，免得我真的失手打死你。”  
“你到底写了什么？”Jane有点好奇，于是她从Benji手里抢过电脑（并无视了Benji对于轻柔对待他老婆的绝望呼喊），点开了一个叫做“大胆踏入前人未济之地”文件夹，然后她得意地说道：“哈！你的报告书原版果然在这里，这就是为什么我喜欢和死宅打交道的原因——他们总是那么好看懂。”  
“机轮长日志：星历2016.2，（“这样念出来感觉好羞耻！Jane！”Benji放弃了夺回电脑的企图，颓废地说着。）我们一如既往地进行着任务，我一如既往地看遍全世界——从摄像头里。我们今次到达了，呃，机密地点。你是白痴吗，在上交的任务报告上写机密？”  
“这不是机密？”Benji不高兴地反驳道。  
“这、对上级来说、不是机密。”  
“说的像他们会看一样。——我一直都是这么写的，在Brandt负责审核之前一次都没被打回来过。”  
Jane翻了个白眼，决定继续念下去。“与通讯官Uhura一样美丽勇敢却暴力的Jane一如既往地勾引着愚蠢无脑的阔佬——Uhura是谁？——当我没问，别给我解释，我不想听，谢谢。”  
Benji撇了撇嘴，强忍着才没有直接摆出那副哭丧脸。  
“Ethan就如同英勇的、总是为Kirk船长冲锋陷阵的Spock一样，在Jane勾引阔佬索取密码的时候，他正冲过重重阻碍，冲向富豪隐秘而邪恶的操作室，而可怕的、拥有着Spock理智性格的Krik船长，啊我是指Brandt，则留在场内为他做忠实的后援，但是没想到，就如同每一个精彩的同人小说都出现有的意外状况一样！这场任务也同样的陷入了意外！”  
Jane读到这里，停了下来：“我怎么不知道有什么意外？”  
Brandt也被问住了，显然事实上并没怎么看Benji报告的他一时也没想起发生了什么意外，但是他仍然试着指出Benji的错误：“所谓的任务报告！就是只客观地写好你自己的任务流程和结果就够了！Benji！”  
“是啊，我的任务就是观察所有的人——从摄像头里。”  
“你的任务是负责把所有的装备都弄得靠谱一点，增加我们能安全地从IMF平安退休的几率，而不是从摄像头里窥探队员们的隐私或者是在通讯频道里面喋喋不休。”Brandt咬牙切齿地说道。  
“关注着每一个队员的状况不叫偷窥隐私！”  
“那喋喋不休呢？”  
“你才是喋喋不休的那个！每次和Ethan吵得最欢的那个就是你！亏我还这么关心你的性命！”  
“关注着你自己的性命就行了，真的，谢谢你的关心。”  
Jane盯着他们两个看了一会，旁若无人地继续念了下去：“就当Brandt尽力做他的后援——在Ethan提前设置在会场的隐秘出口附近游荡的时候，一个男人拍了拍Brandt的肩。——我怎么不知道这件事情？”  
“那时候你正在忙着揍富豪。”Benji回答她，“而且那个男人和任务没什么关系，他只是看见Brandt一个人在那里所以想请他喝杯酒而已。”  
“所以你的任务报告里，就莫名其妙地记录了一件和任务其实没多大关系的事？”  
“如果你想看的话，我还记录了会场西南角玩手机的两个保安，他们玩的是——”  
“闭嘴，Benji。”Jane及时地打断了他，“我可以自己看。哦，接下来这一段都是那个男人的举动，男人请Brandt喝酒，男人向Brandt做了一个请的手势，男人握住了Brandt的手腕——我终于知道你的报告为什么要重写了，不只是因为你把我们小组比作企业号。”  
Brandt颤抖地捂着脸，他现在想起来了：“我发誓，Benji，下次分配给你的任务一定是——”  
“再多给我说说那个男人。”第四个人的声音插了进来。  
Brandt缓缓地转过头，Ethan不知道什么时候睁开了眼睛，他一边从沙发上直起身，一边盯着Brandt看。  
“Ethan，谢天谢地你终于醒了。其实那男的就是游荡到那里顺便和Brandt聊了聊天然后就走了，搞不好是把Brandt当做侍应生问他洗手间在哪里呢。”Benji哼了一声，从Jane脚边的劣质地毯上站了起来，准备坐到Ethan旁边的空位上去，絮絮叨叨地说道，“为什么我们不能配备一个大一点的安全屋？至少能有个四人沙发之类的。”  
“等你的设备不再是用一次就报废的时候我们就有多余的经费来换个大点的安全屋了。”Brandt看到Jane挑起眉看向Ethan。  
“这不是我的错好吗？我只是想对它们做点可爱的、无伤大雅的改进。”Benji停在那里，不高兴地反驳Jane。  
“Brandt。”Ethan突然开口说道，“你为什么不和Benji一起坐到这边的沙发上来呢。”  
安全屋里莫名地变得一片寂静。  
Jane一脸恨铁不成钢地按着自己的太阳穴。  
打破这片寂静的是被Ethan刚刚的表情吓得打了个冷战的Benji：“我觉得，这这这块地毯挺舒服的，我我我我喜欢这块地毯，我我我我还是坐在这块地毯上比较好——”  
“闭嘴，Benji，不然我就让你永远闭嘴。”Jane低声说道。  
于是Benji从地上弹起来，走到Brandt身边，指着这把椅子：“这是我的专用位置。”  
Brandt皱起眉避开Ethan的视线，也同时完全没有理会Benji。  
“你同手同脚了，Benji。”Jane是一个心地善良的女人，于是她好心地提醒了他一句。  
“闭嘴，Jane。”Benji用力地一个甩头，关节咔嚓作响。  
Benji虽然大多数方面挺迟钝，但是面对危险的直觉还是挺准的。Jane在心里赞叹了一句。  
Brandt给了Benji一个抱歉的眼神，然后转向Ethan，摆出了他经典的官僚表情：“你是在命令我吗，Ethan？”  
“我是在给你诚挚的建议。”  
“和两个男人挤在一张沙发上不在我的爱好范围内。”  
“Benji可以坐在椅子上。”  
“我也可以。”  
Benji目瞪口呆的看着两个队友一人一句的拌嘴，把无助的目光投向了Jane。  
Jane叹了口气，看向Brandt：“Brandt，我们的任务报告都合格了吗？”  
提到任务报告，Brandt的脸抽了一下。“你俩的都合格。”他对Jane和Ethan说道。“你的，”他指着Benji，“免谈。”  
“那么，在Benji重写完他的报告之前，我们要来准备晚餐吗？”  
（“嘿你们不能这样对我！”Benji执着地插了一句。）  
“啥？”Brandt愣了一下，“你确定？在……”他伸手看了一眼自己的表，“下午三点吃晚餐？”  
“我们来个久违的聚餐吧！”Jane愣了一下，然后马上说道，“现在去买些食材，然后开始准备，等准备好之后正好就是晚餐时间。”  
Brandt沉默了一会，说道：“你管从凌晨5点到今天下午3点的这段时间称作‘久违的’？”  
Jane嘴角抽了一下：“昨天我们主要只是喝了酒而已。”  
“你吃了三份烤肉，最后还拿走了我的那份。”Benji指着她说道。  
“我是出于好心，由于担心你吃得过饱而吃不下你那份司康饼。”  
“那不是司康饼！我们并不是每顿都吃司康饼的！你这是污蔑！”Benji反驳道。  
“你试着推荐给我的每种食物都和它味道差不多。”Jane挑起了一边的眉。  
“我们只是——”  
“我们还去不去买食材了？”Jane大声地打断他，然后看向Brandt，“你从昨天到现在都没吃什么东西，一定很饿吧？”  
Brandt有些惊讶地看着她：“你怎么知道？”  
因为我昨天被自家的小队长拉着偷窥了你一晚上，今天又不得不和你关在一个该死的小房间里。Jane翻了个白眼，默默吐着槽。  
“你为啥没吃东西？”Benji有些好奇地问道。   
“因为我去聚餐之前非常不凑巧地看了眼你的报告。”Brandt向他翻了个白眼。  
Ethan闻言也将目光转向了Benji，眉毛拧成一团。  
“嘿，你不能这么说我的报告！我——”  
“Brandt，去吃饭。”Ethan的眉皱得快和Brandt一样深了。  
Brandt避开了他的目光：“我吃了早饭。”  
“一杯咖啡不能叫早饭，宝贝。”Jane回答他。Brandt瞪了Jane一眼，Jane耸了耸肩。  
“不然这样如何？”Jane说道，“既然我们不想自己做饭的话，我还恰巧知道一家绝赞的墨西哥餐馆，你和Ethan去吃点东西，我帮助Benji写完他的报告，等你们回来的时候帮我们带点吃的。”  
“这可不是个好想法。”Brandt说道。  
“我赞同Jane的想法。”Ethan同时说道。  
“你知道这件事情的关键在于——现在只是下午三点对吧。”Brandt看着Ethan，语气不善地说道。  
“我觉得事情的关键在于你一直没吃东西。”Ethan回答道。  
“那也构不成在下午三点吃饭的理由。”Brandt回答道，然后他突然转换成一种Benji从没听过的微妙的语调对Ethan说道，“你知道，在酒吧泡妹子都要掌握黄金时段呢。”  
“哦，Will。”Ethan以一种更为微妙的语调回答道，“你看，当你感到饥饿的时候，那就是吃饭的黄金时段不是吗？”  
“真遗憾，我现在一点也不饿。”Brandt保持着刚刚的语调回答道。  
“这可不一定，尽管你的大脑意识不到，但是你的身体——”  
“你们能赶紧出去吃饭然后帮我们带份外卖回来吗？就这么站在门口可是永远也到不了墨西哥餐馆的。”Jane插了进来，打断了两个人之间——在Benji看来的——别扭至极的对话。  
Brandt撇了撇嘴，然后首先转身离开了，Ethan向Jane投来一个感激的目光，然后跟了上去。Benji震惊地揉了揉眼睛。

“你会帮助我写这些任务报告是吗？”Benji不甘心地盯着两人的背影直到他们消失在街角。  
“哦，亲爱的Benji，”Jane看着他慢吞吞地打开电脑，“是什么让你有了这样的想法呢？”  
“是什么让你变得如此冷酷呢？”Benji回击道。  
Jane表情复杂地盯着他看了一会，然后回答道：“我还可以更冷酷，你想试试吗？”  
Benji用力摇了摇头，然后又略有不甘地说道：“可是你说会帮我的！”  
“监督也是帮助的一部分。”Jane又倒了一杯酒，“不过我倒是可以帮你叫个外卖。”  
“外卖？”Benji震惊地抬起头，“我以为他们会给我们带的！”  
“Benji，你是一个外勤特工了，你要明白把希望寄托在别人身上是不牢固的。”  
“一份外卖而已！至于吗？”Benji瞪大了眼睛表达他的惊讶。  
Jane看了看表：“我猜他们不会回来了。”她说，“你可以选择在饿个半死之后点一份你都看不清名字的外卖；或者现在就点一份、等你感觉到饥饿的时候它会碰巧送到；或者你奇迹般地在半个小时之内弄出了一份让Brandt闭嘴的报告并且赶到了墨西哥餐馆，然后你就很有可能在短期之内再也不想见到他们。”  
“我为你对语法的熟练应用感到自豪。”  
Jane瞪了他一眼：“为了保证我不会打死你，闭嘴。”  
Benji用力闭上了嘴。  
一时间屋子里只剩下Jane喝酒和翻动时尚杂志的声音，以及Benji偶尔出现的几下键盘敲击声。  
“半个小时了，Benji，你还不打算定个外卖什么的吗？”Jane把杂志丢到一边，“写的怎么样了？有时候我真不明白你们这些程序员对键盘打字的执念，明明上面都表示了手写的比打印的容易过得多——你写的这是什么？”  
“嘘，我抄了Ethan的任务报告。”  
“哦。”Jane理解地点了点头，“别忘了改成你的名字。”  
“我无法相信，”Benji哼了一声，“Ethan的报告居然写的这么好。”  
“Ethan的报告一直是Brandt给他写的，整个IMF都知道。”  
“什么？”Benji再一次震惊地抬起头，“可是上次我明明看见Brandt驳回了Ethan的报告！”  
“所以？”  
“这么说Brandt自己驳回了他自己写的报告？”  
Jane耸耸肩：“这有什么好奇怪的，情趣呗。”  
Benji没有喝水，但是他却呛到了。  
“你刚刚说了啥？”  
“你听到了。”  
“一定不是我理解的那个词。”  
“很遗憾，就是你理解的那个。”  
Benji缓了半天才回答道：“所以，他们暗恋对方？”  
这回换做Jane震惊的望向他：“你是怎么得出这个结论的？他们在一起都一年了！”  
“什么？我以为他们互相认识也不过一年多？”  
“我本以为我会是我们小队里人际交流一项得分最低的，感谢你啊，Benji。”  
“你这是什么意思——哦，哦。”Benji捂住脸，“怪不得我当时描述搭讪Brandt的男人时，Ethan的眼神就像要吃了我的报告一样。”  
“一个半小时之后、不，一年半之后你终于反应过来了，可喜可贺。”  
“哦，他们到底是怎么——算了，别说，我不想知道。我的直觉告诉我别知道比较好。”  
“我猜你的直觉一定给你的外勤考核加了很多分。”  
Benji沉默了。  
Jane挑起一边眉毛，半晌她惊讶地说道：“你在外勤考核的时候作弊了！”  
“我，我没有。”  
“没事，”Jane安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我一点也不惊讶。”  
“你真不擅长安慰人。”  
“不用谢。”  
“不过——”Benji转了转眼睛，“他们今天这表现可一点也不像‘在一起挺久了’。”  
“出任务之前Ethan问我要怎么哄好一个生气的Brandt，我说你只要受点伤Brandt就会吓得半死地和你和好了。结果没想到整个任务顺利得不得了，所以Ethan也一直没哄好Brandt。顺便说一句，”Jane微笑着说道，“Brandt扣了你的报告也极有可能是因为他心情不好。”  
“什么？！”Benji差点打翻了凳子，“Brandt这家伙——”  
“我要是你就不试着给他们打电话——”Jane对着怒气冲冲地开始拨号并且不出意外被拒接地Benji说道，“——他们不会接的。”  
Benji“切”一声，重新做好开始摆弄他的电脑，“你知道作为一个黑客，我有一千种方法让他们接电话对吧。”  
“Benji，别——”Jane试着制止他，不过她也就是那么尝试一下。  
电脑中先是传来一阵杂音，（同时夹杂着Benji得意的“哈，我成功接通了Ethan的电话”）接着是一阵喘息“Ethan，别——”，然后是Ethan的“你不会想让我停手的，我知道你喜欢这个”，接着Benji迅速地扣下了电脑。  
“这屋子里有纸和笔吗？”他问Jane，“我得先订个外卖然后写完我的这份报告。”  
“最后记得提醒我，没有必要的话别让我在交给Brandt的报告里写Ethan的任何！事情！还有Brandt自己的任何事情——我就知道，”Benji絮絮叨叨地说道，“当时Ilsa提出让Ethan和她私奔的时候，Brandt那想要吃人的表情不是我的错觉！他别以为戴了墨镜我就看不出来——”  
“纸和笔在书桌的最下面，我就猜到早晚有人用得着。——还有，我对那个Ilsa的故事挺感兴趣，Ethan可没给我讲过这个。”  
“感谢你的远见卓识。——他当然不会讲，他巴不得把我们那几分钟的记忆全删掉，尤其是Brandt的，不过没关系，让我来给你讲讲。”  
“我很乐意。”  
FIN.  
PS：参谋为什么和Ethan吵架了呢？  
A、 Ethan和Brandt啪啪啪的时候把床弄坏了  
B、 Brandt从床上掉下来摔到了腰以至于上班的时候大家的表情都很微妙  
C、 Ethan给Brandt腰部康复按摩的时候又…  
D、 Brandt次日上班的时候大家的表情变得更微妙了  
（这不是一道选择题）

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档，看着旧文好尴尬，但是就这样吧


End file.
